


i'm a sucker for you

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [4]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Yeah this is actually just super soft but really horny idk, but like not any more public than usual in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: Alex was going to wear a hole in the floor of the fucking Plaza Hotel.-Alex is stressed. Henry can help. Just like the good old days, right?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	i'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annesbonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/gifts).



> This is actually just really soft with some stress bondage blowjobs thrown in - enjoy!
> 
> For the wonderful Beck <3 Thank you for your wonderful contributions to my google docs and giving birth to the idea of stress blowjobs
> 
> Title is from Sucker by the Jonas Brothers (we love a comeback)

Alex was going to wear a hole in the floor of the fucking Plaza Hotel. 

He knew it, Henry knew it, and from the uncomfortable glances shot their way from the bar staff, everyone else knew it. 

They had managed to secure The Terrace Room in the Plaza Hotel, with 500 guests, representation from most major news outlets, and exquisite catering from both sides of the Atlantic to appease even the fussiest of their family members.

It was, after all, their engagement party. 

But it hardly took a trained eye to tell that something was wrong, and Henry was more than trained when it came to Alex Claremont-Diaz. 

Alex was more bogged down with the stress of the minutiae that went into planning tonight than he was elated by what they were meant to be celebrating: their upcoming nuptials. He was stressed, fretting, pacing up and down at the side of the room, pressing away from the crowd of staff setting up. 

And if he was this stressed at an engagement party, Henry dreaded to see what he’d be like in a years time when he should be ready to walk down the aisle. 

He sighed, delicately extracting himself from a conversation with Bea and Nora deliberating over the best place for an afterparty.

“Darling,” Henry said, sidling up beside Alex and wrapping an arm around his waist, stopping him in his tracks. “You’re fretting.”

“Just a bit,” Alex replied. He was tapping away at his phone, and Henry could just about it see him rapidly flicking between different screens. The multiple caterers’ multiple websites, emails from the press, texts from their florist, a missed call from his mum - 

“Come on,” Henry said, using a gentle hand on his wrist to draw him forward, out a side door and down an ornately decorated hall. 

“Babe, I have to be here, one of the caterers is -”   
  
“We have a meeting with the florist,” Henry said, letting himself feel guilty for just a moment before brushing off the lie as part of a greater good. 

“ _Fuck_ ," he swore, doing a little jog to catch up to him, "I told you we had to -”

“They’re just down here, darling,” he said, tugging Alex closer to him by the wrist, before pressing open a door at his side and gesturing Alex through. 

He could see the look of confusion flit across Alex’s face for half a second as he turned to take in the bathroom they now stood in, before Henry shut the door behind him with a snap and clicked the lock shut.

It was fancy, with only a couple of stalls - both empty - but not quite enough to suit a meeting with a florist. 

At least, not one that would be offering services to the wedding of the Prince of England and America’s First Son.

“Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor,” Alex said, turning to face him. This was his no nonsense voice. Even so, Henry couldn’t stop the rush of affection flitting through his chest at the fact Alex could list off his full name in one go, without even pausing for breath. 

“You need to take a break,” Henry said. 

“ _ Henry _ -“ Alex said.   
  
“Alex,” he replied.

“The caterers-” 

“Bea can handle them,” Henry said. “Or Nora. Or June, or Pez, or any number of the staff we have paid to help us plan all parts of our wedding. You need to relax.”

He watched Alex’s shoulders slump, looking around the lavishly decorated bathroom before leaning himself hard against one of the countertops. He was quiet for a moment, and Henry just watched him, eyes shut as he breathed slow and deliberately through his nose. 

“You were lying about the florists, right? We don’t actually need to be -”

“Darling, stop,” Henry said, voice firm, and Alex looked up, a flush rising on his cheeks. It was the voice he used when he held him down and fucked him hard, and Henry could see the moment Alex’s brain recognised it. He fell silent in a half a second flat, like he had some ridiculous pavlovian response.

“You’re going to run yourself ragged,” Henry continued, walking over to the counter. He pressed his hips against Alex’s, pushing them both back against the marble counter.

Alex opened and closed his mouth, silent. 

“Can you be good for me, darling?” Henry murmured, voice low, measured, and after a moment, Alex nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, and Henry smiled, before leaning down to press a slow, heavy kiss against his mouth. 

“If you want to do anything else, just tell me,” Henry said. “You could lay down and take a nap for all I care, as long as you just -”   
  
“No fucking way,” Alex said, and Henry laughed. 

“In that case,” he murmured, stepping back and kneeling down onto the shining tile floor, eyes watching Alex’s as he did. He had grit his teeth, biting at the inside of his cheek, and oh,  _ fuck,  _ he wanted this man to ruin him. He wanted to ruin  _ him.  _

“Hands tied?” he asked, delighting in the tiny hitch in Alex’s breath before he nodded, eyes caught on Henry’s, and  _ oh,  _ he had already started bringing his wrists together in front of him, because he was just that  _ good _ \- 

“Words, darling,” Henry said, and Alex  _ whined,  _ a faint breath that sounded completely unintentional. Henry felt his dick twitch. 

“Yes, please,” Alex breathed. Henry reached up with deft fingers to unwrap his tie, watching Alex watch him as he did.

“Just like Berlin,” he murmured, tying it none too gently around Alex’s proffered wrists. Alex snorted. 

“You dork,” he said, but he already sounded breathy. “Berlin wasn’t this stressful.”

“Hm,” Henry said, non committal, before looping a finger between Alex’s wrists and tugging at the tie to test it would hold. 

Henry pulled back, satisfied, and watched Alex fidget with the restraints. He was already flushed, a dark, cherry red. Henry sent him a soft smile, eager to get on with making his fiancé melt. 

“Good?” he asked. 

“Good,” Alex replied.

Henry smiled, letting the room fall quiet as he watched Alex fidget. On his knees, he could see he had already started getting hard, and his mouth  _ watered _ . His shirt was rumpled - not enough to raise suspicions when they returned to civilization, not yet, but enough that Henry wanted to sit and stare forever. 

“You beautiful, brilliant man,” he said. Alex gasped. Henry raked his eyes down Alex’s form, his just barely dishevelled clothes, and wanted to eat him alive.

“Henry,” Alex whined, when he sat still for too long, voice already far too loud. 

“Keep quiet,” Henry said, hushing him, and Alex shivered at his breath ghosting across his hip bones. 

“I’d be quieter if you got on with it.”   
  
“That’s an absolute lie,” Henry laughed, and Alex smiled, knowing he was right.

Henry didn’t give him long to think about it though, before shifting forward on his knees to press a wet kiss against the crown of him and suck the head into his mouth.

Alex gasped, hands flying out before him. Henry felt him wobble, raising his hands up to press his hips harder against the countertop. Alex let out a shaky moan as Henry used his grip to push himself further forward onto him, taking him deeper.

“You’re going to leave bruises,” Alex said, not an accusation, but a whimper, like he was turning the idea over in his brain and coming to the realisation that he  _ loved  _ it. 

“Mm,” Henry hummed, and Alex gasped again. 

Henry pushed himself further, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over anything he could reach. His thumbs danced over Alex’s bony hips, pressing tighter into him just to hear him moan before pulling one hand forward to wrap around the base of Alex’s dick. 

“So good, darling,” Henry said, pulling back just a fraction to be heard clearly, still stroking at him with his hand. He was already breathless,  _ fuck.  _ “My good boy.”   
  
“Careful, or I’ll come in your hair,” Alex said.

“Don’t you dare,” Henry growled, and Alex let out a sharp bark of laughter above him, chased with a gasp as Henry twisted his wrist. Henry smiled at the sound of it, bright and bubbly, even as he moved back to wrap his lips around him - 

Alex snorted, and Henry pulled back, rolling his eyes. 

“What?”

“I’m imagining you explaining to the Queen of England why you have come on your face at an engagement party,” Alex said, voice broken up with soft giggles.

“I have your dick in my mouth and you’re talking about  _ my Grandmother?”  _ Henry said, but Alex just broke down into further giggles, chest shaking as he did. 

“Are you quite done?” Henry said, struggling to bite back a smile. “I’d like to get on with blowing my sexy fiancé’s mind, and dick, please.”

“Gay,” Alex said, snickering.

“Oh yes, quite,” Henry replied. “What about me kneeling on the floor with my soon to be husband’s dick in my mouth suggested I was straight?”

He watched Alex as he smiled, a stupidly fond grin plastered on his face. He reached his tied hands forward to brush over the top of Henry’s head, and Henry felt himself lean into it reflexively.

“Are you going to get back to it, or what?” Alex asked. Henry raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t be a brat,” he said, and Alex laughed, tugging lightly on his hair once, and shifting his hips. 

“I’m serious _ ,  _ Alex,” he said again, squeezing his hands where they rest on his hips. This time, Alex fell silent. When Henry shot a look up at him, he saw wide eyes clouded over with  _ want. _

Henry pulled himself back, just to hear Alex whine. He pushed himself up, dusting his knees off as he did, and leaned into Alex. He blinked, eyes crossing to keep looking at him. 

“Baby, I- please, can you-”

“Can I?” Henry asked, hands falling back onto his hips to press him against the tile behind him. He gasped, trying and failing to rut up against him for some kind of friction, held down by Henry’s wide palms.

“Your-  _ mouth,  _ Henry, shit,” Alex said, eyes falling shut, scrunching up his forehead as he started to flush “I’m sorry, babe, just- please-”

“Are you going to be good?” Henry asked, desire pooling low in his gut. 

“Yes,  _ fuck,  _ yes-”

“Tell me.”

“I’ll be good, Henry-  _ sir-”  _ he gasped. 

Henry blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that, but - 

“Be good and tell me what you want, love,” he said, pressing infinitesimally closer. He brought a hand up to lift Alex’s chin just slightly, and Alex gasped, eyes fluttering open to catch his gaze.

“I want- I want you back on your knees, for me,” Alex said, and the blush was getting darker, deeper. “I want you to suck me off, and make me come, and-”

“That’s a lot to ask,” Henry said. “Especially if you aren’t going to be good. You haven’t even said  _ please,  _ darling.”

“I’ll- please,  _ sir,  _ I’ll be good, I promise,” Alex said, hips starting to shift wildly under Henry’s hands, like he was trying hard to keep them still, and all his effort just made them move faster. “ _ Please.” _

“I’ll stop if you aren’t,” Henry murmured, and before Alex could respond, he knelt back down, taking him to the root in one fell swoop. Alex let out a ragged sound above him, and Henry squeezed his hips again to remind him to be quiet. 

He fucking  _ whimpered.  _

Henry let his eyes fall close, knowing it’d be impossible to outlast Alex if he had to keep eye contact, lack of stimulation be damned, especially with the noises falling out of the mouth above him like water over a cliff's edge.

Alex lifted his hands off his hair, likely to press against his mouth to keep quiet and  _ oh,  _ he would have to see what Alex thought about gags, wouldn’t he? 

He chased the thought out of his head in favour of  _ Alex. _

On giving him pleasure; all the things he knew he liked from years and years of loving him. On a certain way of flicking his wrist, on the tight pressure that came with swallowing around him, on dancing the tip of his tongue against each different part of him. But also, by focusing on the man above him, right here and right now, on the bathroom floor of the fucking Plaza Hotel. This beautiful, wonderful man, who had asked him to marry him, and who he had said yes to in an instant. His  _ fiance -  _

“Henry, I’m close,” Alex gasped above him, drawing Henry back to the rest of the world, separate to Alex and his beautiful soul and his beautiful dick. 

His hands fell back onto his hair and tugged sharply, as if to make him pull off, but they clenched and wobbled and shook in his hair. Henry made a noise of affirmation; something that could have been words if his mouth hadn’t been full, but came out like a muffled  _ “mmph”  _ as he doubled down on making Alex come apart.

But Alex kept at it, tugging his hair sharply as he babbled out a warning that he was close,  _ close, too close- _

_ “Henry,”  _ he said, sharp voice cutting through the haze. Henry pulled back.

“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” he asked, chest heaving, and Alex shook his head. He was shaking, so close to the edge, positively desperate. 

Henry wanted to hear him scream.

“Okay, then, come in my mouth,” Henry said, moving to press his lips against him again, but Alex tugged harder at his hair, shaking his head and whining. Henry sighed.

“Darling, I won’t be able to just wipe off-”

“Need-  _ ah-  _ kiss me, Henry, baby,  _ please-”  _ Alex gasped, voice sharp and whining as he shook,and shook, and shook. Falling apart.

Henry’s mouth went dry. 

He could do that.

He scrambled to stand, pressing Alex further back into the counter top. Alex threw his hands up, tied wrists falling over his head to pull him closer by the. neck with his forearms.

“Please, please,  _ please-” _ he begged, and Henry felt the floor tip out from underneath him, but he pressed forward to keep his balance, pushing his hand down the front of Alex’s trousers and grabbing his dick, stroking him fast to bring him back to the edge.

“Kiss-  _ Henry,  _ I-  _ shit- please,  _ baby, baby-”

Henry nodded, and then he was kissing him, pressing his mouth against him until he was half bent over the counter, curls bouncing against the mirror behind him. He swallowed up his gasps and moans and shaking breaths, lips moving against each other, tongue tracing the back of his teeth, wanting to swallow him whole.

“One day,” Henry whispered, mouth moving against Alex’s. “One day I’ll turn you around and fuck you against a mirror, so you can see what I see, you beautiful man-”

Alex moaned and Henry shot forward, swallowing the noise as he came, shaking in his grip, tightening his arms around Henry’s neck as he kept coming, and coming, and shaking, and coming. 

“Stop, stop,” he whispered, after a moment, hips stuttering wildly with overstimulation. Henry let go, ducking his head to let Alex lower his arms, both of their chests heaving. 

“Good,” he said, softly, pressing kisses to his forehead before turning to the sink at Alex’s side. “So good, love, so good,” he murmured, as Alex slumped back towards the mirror, exhausted. 

“At least we’re in a bathroom,” he murmured, after a moment of running his hands under a stream of water. Alex snorted, nodding as his eyes fluttered shut. He looked boneless, tied hands flopped before him, and Henry had no doubt that he was close to slipping down onto the ground.

“Give me a second and I’ll get to you,” Alex said as Henry moved to untie his wrists. Henry pressed a kiss to his forehead, and he hummed.

“You don’t have to, darling,” Henry said, even if his words drew his attention back to the hardness in his trousers. 

“There are too many cameras for you to go out there with a boner,” Alex said, and Henry knew he was right. 

He couldn’t well greet the BBC with a hard-on.

Alex pushed himself up to sit on the counter, leaning back fully against the mirror. His face was red, and his chest still rose with heavy breaths, but he reached forward to tug Henry towards him by his belt loops anyway, until he stood neatly between his spread thighs. 

“C’mere,” he murmured, unzipping Henry’s trousers and reaching his warm hand down to wrap around him. Henry gasped, hips shifting forward in an effort to get closer. 

“God,” he said. “Darling, you’re -  _ yes-” _

He could feel Alex smile, pressing a slow kiss against his lips as he stroked up and down.

“You’re so  _ good,”  _ Henry moaned, just to feel Alex shiver, but God, he  _ was,  _ so good, just for him.

“Love you so much, baby,” Alex whispered into his ear, and Henry shivered at the sound of his voice so close. “So hot, and good to me, Henry, love you so  _ much-” _

He continued to whisper soft words into his ear, hand moving at a quick but steady pace, thumb brushing over his head every so often. Henry’s knees threatened to buckle. 

“Darling,” he whispered. Alex pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Alex, love, I’m-”   


“Yeah, fuck yeah,” he said, moving his hand faster. “Come on, babe, come for me-”

“ _ Alex,”  _ he said, and then he was shaking apart, from his shoulders to his thighs to the nerves in his fingertips, juddering hard as he came with Alex’s hand on him the whole way through. 

He gasped, bowing forward involuntarily, head against Alex’s shoulder as he came withthe backtrack of Alex whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, after what could have been an hour. His hands had tangled themselves in the fabric of Alex’s trousers, and he extracted them carefully, wincing at the wrinkles that they’d have no chance of getting out any time soon. 

“That was hot,” Alex muttered. He had been washing his hands as Henry sorted himself off, and looked now like he was debating whether or not to wipe his hands, free of come, on his trousers, or Henry. 

Alex gestured for him to move back, and Henry obliged, allowing Alex to slide off the counter only for him to slump none too gracefully on the floor. Henry rolled his eyes, but let himself be tugged down to follow. 

“Feeling a bit better?” Henry asked, settling onto Alex’s shoulder. Alex nodded.

“The caterer-” he started, but cut himself off with a sigh, rubbing at his eye with the heel of his palm.

“We can figure it out together,” Henry said, and Alex nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah. In a minute.”

“In a minute,” Henry repeated, smiling. 

The small room fell quiet, filled with the gentle clatter of people far down the hall outside and their own breathing. Henry felt calm, head leaning on Alex’s shoulder. Even slumped on a bathroom floor in New York city, his life felt perfect. Everything had felt perfect, lately, from the moment he had said  _ yes  _ to Alex’s proposal. 

“We’ve got time, you know,” Henry murmured. “We could sneak out and do something stupid. Like the good old days?”

“Like you blowing me in the Plaza Hotel isn’t risky?” Alex said, and Henry was delighted to see him laughing. 

He looked lighter, and that was enough, for Henry. 

“We should go,” Alex murmured, after a few more moments of relative quiet. Henry nodded. 

“Alex?” he said, and he hummed in response, glancing down at him. “I love you.”

He felt Alex shift beneath him, bringing his arms tighter around his shoulders. 

“I love you too,” he said. “No one else would offer to blow me in the Plaza Hotel because I’m stressed.”

“I should hope not,” Henry said. “Would make this engagement party a little bit awkward, if I wasn’t invited.”

Alex laughed, and Henry wanted to hear nothing else but that for the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Also big shout out to the folks in the discord that rec'd my fics to each other before I even joined y'all, that was a very nice and wholesome surprise! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
